


Afterglow

by JustASuicideCase



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Established Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: Basically, it was all good until Fitz ruined it





	Afterglow

The music coming from Mason’s phone filled the otherwise silent bedroom. The two lied together on Eric’s bed, his head on Mason’s chest, absentmindedly drawing circles. Mason glanced down and smiled down at his tiny boyfriend. Tightening his grasp on Eric, he sighed. Slowly lifting his head, Eric’s dark brown eyes met Mason’s blue ones. “Something wrong?” he asked quizzically.

Mason smiled again and shook his head, “Nope. Everything is perfect.” Eric returned his smile and set his head back to its rightful place. Everything was perfect. Obviously, no one else was home, leaving the two lovers by themselves.

The hand wrapped around Eric’s back copied what he was doing on Mason’s chest, softly caressed his scarred torso as if he was a piece of fragile china. Eric loved the feeling, he loved everything Mason did. He felt like a different person when he was with the man, in a good way. Eric wasn’t the Stockholm Syndrome-ridden idiot with his boss that carved his body and repeatedly insulted him, but someone much better. Someone he was proud of becoming.

With Mason, he was a love-stricken fool that saw the best in everyone. Instead of being judged or insulted by a certain tall, mulberry-purple man, he gave Eric time to get his point across and even praised for doing so. He didn’t feel the need to apologize like he did when Fitz was around.

Eric’s eyelids felt heavy as he continued thinking about Mason and everything he loved about him. In no time at all, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to engulf him, his lover still tenderly stroking his back. The music still playing softly in the background.

The sound of his bedroom door being thrown open snapped Eric out of his slumber. Mason scooted to the other side of the bed while Eric frozen in shock, eye frozen in horror as he saw the intimidating figure that loomed in the doorway.

“What the hell is this?” Fitz growled, his menacing red eyes glaring down at the couple. Fitz appearance still shocked Eric, so Mason tried to come up with an excuse. No words came out of his mouth though, just a bunch of unfinished half-assed excuses and filler words. Eric’s body tensed as he recognized the anger in the tall man’s eyes, tears pricked his eyes as Fitz stalked towards the bed.

Eric had no time to process what was happening, Mason’s shouts of protest echoed around the house. Fitz grabbed the Misfit by his throat and dragged him out of the bedroom almost effortlessly. By the time Fitz dragged Mason out of the room, Eric snapped out of his daze.

Flying off of the bed, Eric sprinted towards them. Panic exploded throughout his body as he rounded the corner into the living room. Mason’s petrified screams reached his ears. He stopped and stared at the violent scene in front of him in absolute horror.

Mason lied on the ground, blood covered every inch of exposed skin. Tears streamed down his bruised and bloodied face, he let out another scream, followed by several sobs that broke Eric’s heart even more. A red puddle stained the pure-white shaggy rug below him as Fitz landed another punch. The puddle grew larger with every hit. Eric’s heart broke more while he watched his boyfriend being beat and listened to his cries.

Eric leaned on the wall behind him and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the wooden floor. He brought his knees up and buried his head into them, using his hands to cover his ears. Now everything was softer, duller. But he could still hear and feel every hit, Eric cried. Fitz yelled something at Mason, but Eric couldn’t hear what he said. Something about “touching what was his.” A few seconds passed before hearing anything from the fight, Eric lifted his head.

Fitz stood up and smirked down at Mason, as if he was admiring his work of the bloodied man. Mason was curled into a ball, crying from the pain. Eric wiped the tears from his eyes before Fitz could see them and punish him more.

With one last kick to Mason’s stomach, Fitz turned towards Eric. “Don’t think you escaped your punishment.” He stalked towards the terror-stricken man huddled against the wall. Eric didn’t fight him as Fitz lifted into the air, over his shoulder. He allowed him to carry him into his bedroom, numb. Fitz threw him onto Eric’s bed as he shut and locked the door behind him. Fitz then flipped Eric onto all fours and undressed both of them.

Everything happened in a blur for Eric. He only felt the usual stinging pain as Fitz began his punishment, but Eric allowed Fitz to have his way with him. Instead of being in that moment, being painfully fucked, Eric felt like he stepped out of his body and his spirit took a trip down memory lane.

He saw his favorite memories, all of which included his relationship with Mason. He saw their first kiss, the first time they slept in the same bed, fleeting glances, holding each other after witnessing friends die. Everything.

More pain came from behind him as Fitz kept pounding into him.

Flashes of Mason huddled on the ground, blood surrounding him and sobbing, kept coming into his head. Eric thought he couldn‘t produce more tears. Fat drops poured from his eyes as he kept remembering everything that happened, everything that was happening now. Eric dropped onto his elbows and covered his mouth with his hands, praying to whatever god was out there that Fitz didn‘t notice it.

Fitz didn‘t notice that the man below him had broken into tears, he just kept going.

The lanky man left Eric by himself, naked and alone. He felt like a husk, void of all emotion. Eric tiredly pulled the covers over his weak body, feeling the soreness and possible new scars all over. Once again, he shut his eyes, ready to let sleep engulf him and forget everything that happened.

He woke from his awful rest by the sound of his bedroom door opening, much softer than earlier. Still, Eric’s eyes snapped open to see who it was. Instead of the tall figure of Fitz he expected, Eric watched as Mason lean silhouette quietly shut the door behind himself and creep towards the bed. He slowly pulled the warm comforter off of Eric’s nude body and slid underneath them.

The two didn‘t share any words. Mason wrapped his arms around Eric and pulled him closer to his clothed chest. Eric felt Mason press his face into the nape of his neck, breathing steadily. This was their custom after something traumatic such as the events previously. They never spoke about them in fear of the other bursting into tears or exploding into a fit of anger. The lovers laid there, both wanting to speak about everything but too afraid to.

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep, knowing this peace would have to end when they woke the next day.


End file.
